Comfort
by Nezumi-chu
Summary: If the most important one is taken away, who might spend you enough comfort? Rated T because of blood and because little kidz might get scared
1. Prologue: Blood bath

First of all, I put my other story down. it sucked and my ideas weren`t good, so I decided to make an other story first to clear my mind a bit. I will use the main idea for "Yinus of life" later, but not now. Enjoy this story.

**Comfort**

_Prologue: Blood bath_

She woke up.

Some loud noises had ended her sleep and now she was awake. Her sapphir-blue eyes looked around, searching the source of the sound, but it was too dark. She was staring into deep darkness and so decided to turn on the light. She was scared to see something horrible. Those noises had been horrible too.

She stepped out of her bed, carefully placing her feet on the ground. Then she walked with the same care over to the light switch. Her hands searched for it on the wall until she heard a soft clicking noise and the room became brighter.

She turned around, her blue gaze wandering around in the room until it met the worst sight of her life. A sudden scream escaped her mouth and she ran over to her blue brother. He was lying in a pool of blood in his bed, a deep hole in his chest and deep cuts on his face and arms. His face showed pure agony as more and more blood escaped his body and slowly ran down his bed, amplifying the pool of blood on the ground, his sister was standing in.

"Yang! YANG!", she screamed his name while shaking him by his shoulders.

He slowly opened his eyes a little and looked at his sister. He knew those were his final seconds and so he had to tell her something before leaving forever. "Y-Yin..." he started "I-I love y-ou" And then he breathed his life out, his eyes closing slowly and his body relaxing.

"No... NO!!", the pink rabbit at his side screamed, tears floating out of her eyes which fell into her brothers fur and opened wounds. She hugged the male one`s body, crying even more.

It was then that their old master opened the door, looking inside. "Yin! What`s with all the- oh my gosh..." He now saw why his little student had screamed and woke him up with that.

Also he ran over to the blue student and took his wrist to feel a pulse.

"He`s dead, Master Yo!" Yin screamed in heartbreak and with tearstained face. Then she closed her eyes and placed her forehead onto Yang`s. "Why?! Why did he go?!" she screamed.

That was a question that not even the old panda had an answer for. He wiped some tears off his face. Then he placed a comforting hand on Yin`s shoulder and rubbed her back. The little pink rabbit let Yang go and now hugged her Master and father Yo burying her face into his fur. "That`s not fair! I loved him! I need him!"

"I know Yin..." Yo placed his arms around his daughter, trying to give her more comfort. Now he couldn`t hold it anymore and let many tears float out of his eyes as well. And so father and daughter cried the whole night long for their lost family member.

At the next morning Yin had cried herself into sleep while Yo was still hugging and comforting her awake. He hadn`t moved away from her the whole time long. He wanted to spend her comfort and she knew it. But what she didn`t know was that he also stayed with her out of fear the same that had happened to Yang could happen to Yin. And so he wouldn`t move away before she opened her blue eyes, starting in the day.

The panda softly pet Yin`s head as she was peacefully asleep in his arms. Before it had turned out that they`re related he had always felt some kind of connection to the twins, but would`ve never imagined that those two are his own children. He would`ve liked to tell them who their mother was, but something hold him back, something told him it wouldn`t be right to tell them.

Then the pink bunny opened her eyes, she wanted to cry again, but her eyes hurt and so did her heart. She sobbed.

Master Yo noticed that she was awake. "morning..." he mumbled.

Yin looked up to her father, still a deadly sad expression on her face. "M-Master Yo... what are we going to do now?"

The father looked down at his daughter in a caring way, he was petting her pink fur softly "We`ll see, Yin... we`ll see..."

__________________________________________________________________________

I know, I know a crappy 1st chapter -_- and so short -_- Well, it could get better, I hope you keep readin :3 AND commenting, or I`ll be under your bed this evening, mwahahaha


	2. Chapter 1: Memories

**Comfort**

_Chapter 1: Memories_

A little later Yin sat on her bed.

She was looking at photos of her and Yang and with every photo went a tear. He had always been so happy. Goofy and sometimes a little idiotic, but happy. Who would`ve thought that it`d end so cruel, so sad?

Master Yo stood at the door, watching Yin quitly. He didn`t want her to notice him or feel him bothering her so he stayed quite.

Yin then opened a book, her beloved diary. She flipped through the pages until she reached one with a picture of the dojo. It was the entry from the day they got here. Yin couldn`t help but reading out loud.

"Dear Diary,

today my idiotic brother Yang and I got hit by two flyers from a dojo. Since I wanted to do something to make the world a better place and he wanted to hit stuff we went there to learn a kind of martial arts, called WooFoo. We got a Master called "Yo", he`s a grumpy, old panda. But I I feel somehow close to him, weird isn`t it? "

Master Yo smiled slightly as Yin read this.

"Anyway, he explained us that WooFoo posseses the might and the magic. I`ll sure learn magic and I bet Yang will take might. He always loved mindless violance and I guess that`ll never change. He`s such an idiot taking might, magic is much better and I think in future one or another fight will be about that. Master Yo said that we will have to learn to work as a team I would like to do that, so the time here will be easier. But my dumb Bro won`t be so easy to convince to work as a team. "

Then tears came to her eyes and she almost started crying.

"But no matter how idiotic or stupid he soemtimes is, he`s still my brother and I l-love a-and need h-im..."

Then she let all her tears out again and buried her face in her pillow.

Even Master Yo fought back tears again. Yin was right, he was goofy, sometimes distracted at a fight and sometimes stupid, but he was family and they both loved him. The panda stepped away from the door as quitly as he had been coming. He went to Yang`s body. He had brought it into the nursery so Yin wouldn`t have to see it all of the time and could go to Yang just if she really wanted to.

The old father and Master stood in front of the dead body. He had taken care of all the wounds, but he couldn`t cure them all completely. The panda sighed and folded his hands.

"Now you left us, you left us forever and let your sister alone and in neverending pain. She`s suffering so much and I don`t know how to take care of the situation anymore. I really can`t help her anymore. I try my best to comfort her, but I`m suffering myself. You were my only son and now? You left. Please, send me someone to comfort her, someone for your sister to be there who could help her smile again. Thank you"

With those word he left the room, crying on the inside. He really needed someone to comfort his daughter, he couldn`t do it alone. But who? Who on earth would be so important so for her, who would care that much about Yin except for him and Yang? He knew no one.

But he knew something else and hoped that it won`t happen. If all the enemies of Yin and Yang find out about the horrible incident, they would immediatly attack Yin and she was everything else than confident enough for a fight.

What also might be very painful for her, not in her body but in her mind, will be the talk with the police Master Yo would call. He knew memories of that night would come back to her and torture her again, but they needed to find out who did this to her brother. They needed to avenge him.

And so he went to the phone and called the police.

Not much later they came to the dojo. Luckily Master Yo hadn`t cleaned the blood in the children`s room away, yet, but one officer told him that he shouldn`t have moved the boy`s body.

Two men and one woman looked for signs of the murderer at the crime scene. Another woman and a man looked at Yang`s body. And another female officer asked Yin and Yo what they had seen. First Yo.

The officer sat at a table, Yo across of it. He didn`t feel very well but he knew this had to be.

"Well, Mr... Yo. Where have you been between 11pm and midnight last night?", the officer asked as she pulled out a notepad and a pen.

Master Yo had just one simple answer to that "I was sleeping, in my bed"

The officer wrote that down. "Is there any witness who can approve this?"

The panda scratched his head "Um... no. Well I told my kids to go to bed and told them I`d be going myself but else I don`t think someone was there."

"ok." the woman wrote something else. "Now tell me all you saw and what happened from your point of view" She got ready to write.

The father remembered everything and told her "Well, there`s not much to say. I woke up when I heard my daughter Yin screaming. I immediatly got out of bed and ran towards her and Yang`s room to check on them. I saw all the blood and Yin at the side of her brother. Then I went over to my son, too and Yin told me that he was dead already. I cried. I spent the rest of the night comforting my daughter."

"ok..." She finishes writing "That`s it for now, please bring me the girl, I need to ask her too."

The panda looked sadly at the officer "Yes, but don`t ask her too much, she really suffers..."

"Sure."

With that Master Yo went to Yin "Yin, go to the officer now, please."

Yin stood up from the couch and walked to the officer. She looked at the woman.

The officer noticed her. "Oh, please, sit down"

Yin sat across the table.

"So, you`re Yin, right? That`s a nice name" the officer tried to make her feel a little better with telling all she saw.

"Thanks"

"So, you practice WooFoo here, right?", the woman asked in a soft tone. Master Yo was standing at the door to be there for Yin.

"Yes."

"Then tell me everything you saw last night, yes?" She asked with the same tone.

"I`ll try.... I... I woke up when I heard weird noises. I was afraid but ... I didn`t expect something that bad to be. Then I turned on the light and saw my brother, h-he was covered in blood, a-and got wounds" Yin wiped some tears away "I screamed and ran over to him... h-he told me that h-he loves me and then he-he- he ... he died!" She fought against crying and tried to held back her tears.

The woman had written everything down. "I see..." Then she stood up and went to Master Yo "Thank you really much, we might soon be able to find some suspects.

And then she and her team left.

Even later that day Master Yo got a call from the police.

The officer asked "Mr. Yo?"

"Yes?"

"We got our first suspect"

Yo was glad about the news "And who?"

"Your daughter."

_________________________________________________________________________

DUN DUN DUUUUUN!

Hehe, I hope that one was fast enough there for ya people -w- R&R

Don`t comment if you`d just tell me that you don`t like it, thx. if you didn`t like it, say me at least why.


	3. Chapter 2: Impossible suspect

**Mwahahaha! I keep writing this evil story :3 I got a nice apology and was told it was ****NOT ****meant as flame :3 also a special thanks to "Squad Unit 19" who made me a very nice comment telling me it`s better to keep writing! THANKS! ^^**

**And NOW...**

**Comfort**

_Chapter 2: Impossible suspect and living without him_

Master Yo wasn`t sure if he had heard right. HIS DAUGHTER?! YIN?!? Impossible! "What?!? Yin would NEVER do that!!"

The police officer wasn`t really surprised by Yo`s reaction. Parents always acted that way if the police suspected their children to be a murderer or thief. "I`m sorry, but she was the last one who saw her brother, also she was the one who stood the whole night with him and-"

Yo didn`t let him finish "She loves her brother!! And she would never be able to take a life away!!"

"Let me finish. AND the window was locked tightly and the door makes too much noise to open it without awaking someone. There is no sign of someone who entered your house at the night."

Now Yo was speechless. The police hadn`t found anything, could it really be that... no! How dared he even believe in that for one second?! "Then look better! She didn`t do it!" With that he hung up the phone, furious about the suspect.

The old panda sat in his chair, trying to relax. A sigh escaped his mouth as he slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

_As Yo opened his eyes again he wasn`t in his chair anymore, he was standing in the children`s room and it was night. "W-what am I doing here?"_

_Then he saw Yin getting up, it seemed she didn`t see him. He heard her chuckle._

_Then he couldn`t trust his own eyes anymore. Yin held a knife up in the air and was slamming it into Yang`s chest. The panda gasped. _

_Then Yin was making some cuts on Yang`s body and Yin-cinerated the kinfe. After that, she went to her bed again. Everything after this was like a flashback. _

_Yin woke up, turned on the light and saw Yang and screamed. The panda was invisible for Yin and then he himself came into the door and did the exact same like when Yang died._

_Everything turned black again and all he could hear was laughter, Yin`s laughter._

He woke up from his nightmare and shook his head. "That was ... creepy..." He said to himself. "Was it maybe a vision to tell me that- No! Yin did NOT do this! I may not starting think like that!"

Meanwhile Yin was lying in her bed, she had no intention in doing something else. And she couldn`t. Sure, sooner or later, she`d have to move on, but not now. Now she just wanted to be alone. Alone with all the sorrow and the deep pain in her heart.

She was staring out of the window. It was afternoon and it rained. "Yang liked the rain..." she remembered "as long as there wasn`t too much of it, because too much rain meant for him not going outside and hitting stuff..." Yin knew that too well, not only in the time they spent in the dojo was Yang like that, but already before.

He had always fought with his friends and he had always found a reason to do that."Once..." Yin remembered the time in their early childhood "once that stupid guy punched me and I was crying very hard. Then Yang came and asked me why I was crying. I answered him that the guy had hurt me. Yang got mad and punched, hit and kicked the hell out of that guy. That is now so long ago... that time he always showed me how much he cared..."

Yin was sad that he hadn`t shown that much love in the last years anymore. But even if she hated to admit it, she could understand her brother. Both of them got older and with that they changed. They got more friends and more diffrent intrests and so they started to do more stuff without each other. Sometimes Yin had missed him while she was spending time with her friends, like Lena, her best friend or sometimes even Coop, her admire that could turn from his nerdy self into the bad boy.

But she had never shown Yang how much she had sometimes missed him. Now she wished she had told him. Because now it was too late, now she couldn`t tell him that she loved him. He had always shrugged it off with a 'whatever' but she knew he loved her also. They were siblings, of course he loved her!

Now... Yin was alone.... she had her master and father, yes, and she really thanked him for trying to comfort her but... it didn`t help much. She needed her brother, only he could help her completely when she was sad. He knew her better than her father did.

She sighed.

"Soon, it`ll stand in the news...." Yin didn`t want to imagine what happened when everybody knew about it. All the bad guys would come to attack her. And without Yang she was already as good as dead. Maybe she`d be able to fight not so strong villains like Carl, Zarnot, maybe Fastidious and Saranoia. But she`d have no chance against the stronger enemies like brother Herman or Yuck, even though she can make good plans and trick others easily. Without Yang, without someone stronger than her she wouldn`t be able to defeat them.

Yin didn`t care what time it was ,she lay her tired body down, covered herself with a blanket and closed her eyes. The last sentence she thought before drifting into sleep was:

[A life without Yang isn`t a life...]

____________________________________________________________________________

I know I`m so evil, writing this :3

Poor Yinny, who might be able to help her?

R&R, please^^

And Flamers, beware! If you flame this, I`ll flame YOU *pulls out flamethrower* Mwahahaha! :]


	4. Chapter 3: Lies and trust

**Comfort**

_Chapter 3: Lies and trust_

Yin opened her eyes. She yawned and glanced over to Yang`s empty bed. She would love to cry again, but knew if she wanted to move on one day she`d have to stop crying for him...

Yin stood up and made her way to the kitchen, with heavy feet and tired eyes.

Master Yo was already in the kitchen, reading the news papers. "oh no..." He saw an article with the headline "Sibling murder" with a picture of the dojo. "These damn paparazzi, they write just crap nowadays...." He started reading the article.

Yin entered the kitchen and mumbled a quite "Morning..."

"Morning" Master Yo replied and quickly threw the newpapers away.

Yin took a bowl and filled it with cereal and milk. She took a spoon and started eating. Then the doorbell rang. Master Yo told her to keep eating. He answered the door. Two men were standing in front of him. One of them had an audiotape in his hand as if he wanted to tape something. The other one had a notepad. Master Yo looked at both of the men and guessed who they were...

"Good day, Mr. Yo, please tell us, how is it being the father of a murder?", one of them said, holding the audiotape in front of Master Yo`s mouth.

Master Yo got mad, the last thing he and Yin needed now were some curious paparazzi with the wrong information. "You got the wrong information. I won`t say more!" He aprubtly closed the door.

Yin came out of the kitchen. "Who was that?" She asked.

"Um... nevermind." Yo didn`t want to tell Yin about the paparazzi, she might find out that she`s a suspect and he didn`t want that. He didn`t want Yin to be even more depressed just because of some stupid suspect, which, as he knew, wasn`t even true.

"Are you sure? You seem sort of ... nervous...", Yin`s instincts told her that something was wrong with her beloved father.

"Yes, I`m sure... say, why don`t you call your friends or someone to go play with?", Yo asked, changing the topic.

Yin just looked depressed to the ground "So depressed and sad like I am, I am no good company. For no one ... I`ll go to my room..." She left.

Master Yo sighed like so often in the last hours.

The doorbell rang again.

Master Yo was angry "Those stupid paparazzi! Can`t they just leave us alone?!" But as he opened the door he was surprised. There were a bunch of paparazzi, but the person who rang the doorbell was none of them. It was a crying girl, pink hair, purple dress and turquoise fur. Lina. "C-Can I come in?", she asked.

Master Yo stepped out of her way "Sure. Come in."

Lina stepped into the dojo, still sobbing with tears in her eyes.

The panda felt a little sad seeing her like this, not much, but a little. "Yin`s in her room if you wanna see-"

"Yin?!" The dog suddenly said with anger in her voice "As if I wanted to see her! SHE killed him!!"

The father was surprised. Lina thought it too? Wasn`t she what Yin used to call her best friend? "You don`t honestly believe what those stupid paparazzi wrote, do you?"

"I just believe what I see and hear!" Then she went to Yin`s room to see Yang`s body, what she didn`t know, that it wasn`t there anymore.

Yin was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Then she noticed her friend. "Oh, h-hi Lina..."

Lina didn`t reply. She looked over at Yang`s bed, tears came to her eyes "where is he?"

Yin looked at this bed too "The police took him... to find out more about his death..." She wiped a tear away.

"Why are you even crying?!" Lina asked.

Yin was confused, wasn`t it obvious why she cried "Lina, he-he was my brother! I loved him! Why shouldn`t I cry?"

"You murderer! Stop acting like you loved him!"

"M-murderer?" Yin asked with a confused voice.

"Yes! Murderer!" Lina pulled out a newspaper and held it in front of Yin`s nose. "Everybody knows it! Your father, me and everybody else too! How could you?!"

Yin was speechless, SHE should`ve killed Yang? Her brother? And Master Yo knew everyone thought that?! "M-Master Yo knew?"

"Yes, like everybody else!!" Lina screamed.

Yin couldn`t say anything more, she ran to her father. "You knew about it!!" She screamed.

Master Yo looked surprised and confused at her "I knew what?"

"You knew everyone thought I killed Yang!! You knew about it and didn`t even tell me!! I thought you`d know that I could never do that!!"

Master Yo didn`t know what to say. He had never believed that Yin did it, but she was right, she should`ve known. "Yin, of course I don`t think it was you! I know you are innocent! I just thought-"

"You thought it`s better to say nothing before police thinks you might have done something wrong!!"

"No! I just didn`t want you to feel even worse!", Master Yo defended himself.

"You`re lying! You thought it like everyone else too!" Many tears came to her eyes and started rolling down her cheeks "I thought I could always trust you! But I was wrong! I hate you!!"

Then she ran as fast as she could crying out of the dojo.

____________________________________________________________________

I hope you wanna see the next chap =D

R&R please^^


	5. Chapter 4: Unexpected help

**Comfort**

_Chapter 4: Unexptected help_

Yin was running as fast as her feet could carry her. She didn`t know where she was running and she didn`t care. She only wanted away from here, away from the dojo, away from these lies.

It seemed for Yin like hours and hours of running, but she soon stopped. The girl looked around and noticed that she had no idea where she was. It was a rather dark place, in the woods. She fell to her knees and cried very hard. She cried for her brother, she cried for being alone and she cried for being lost and maybe left to starve to death.

"Well, look what a little girl we got here today."

Yin knew this voice. It sounded cruel and evil. Yin turned around and saw him. Shaggy green fur, ember eyes and that nasty grin on his face. Yuck. "I wanted to pay you a little visit, but it seems you already decided to pay me one." His grin grew.

"P-please, leave me alone....", Yin begged, fear dancing in her eyes , freezing her heart.

"Oh, I don`t think so. Today is time for you to pay!", Yuck took a fighting position.

"P-pay? F-for what?", the girl asked afraid.

"You don`t remember? You don`t remember what you did to me?!", his voice became louder, scaring Yin even more. "You hurt me, Yin! My feelings! You played with my feelings, not caring how I felt!"

"Yuck, I-"

"Shut up!! Every word that comes out of your mouth is a lie!!", Yuck screamed as his hands started burning.

Yin looked at him, scared, shocked and a little confused. "W-what did I d-do you?" Yin mumbled, Yuck could hear it just barely.

"So you really don`t know?! You don`t remember?!? All those times you tricked me?!", Yuck stepped closer.

Yin stood up and stepped away from him, each step he took she took one herself. "B-but-"

"No 'but' ! The tricking wasn`t even the worst thing, do you at least remember what I could mean or are you too stupid to remember?!"

Yin couldn`t say anything. She had never seen Yuck this furious. Not even Yang was there to protect her....

"So you don`t know anymore... you don`t even remember when **I **became good! I wanted to be your friend! But you and your damn brother didn`t even give me a chance to show you how I changed!!" then the nasty grin came back to his face. "But at least he already paid and **you **made him."

Yin was angry and sad at the same time. "I did NOT do that! I would NEVER hurt my own brother seriously!!"

"Oh, come on! You don`t have to deny it in front of me, just admit it and we can cooperate! Together we will destroy your master and become more powerful than anyone before us. Just admit what you did!" Yuck stretched his hand towards her, expecting her to admit killing her brother and take his hand.

"No way! Never! Not even if we were the only persons on this damn planet! I would never work together with you! I rather die!!" Yin screamed as loud as she could.

"Well then..." Yuck stopped stretching his hand towards her "you got your wish" he said and charged at her. "Die!"

Yin could skip him just on time and let Yuck run against a tree.

The green rabbit rubbed his head and glared at Yin. "Fire-nado!" he screamed and twirled his sword, causing flames in form of a tonado to move fastly towards Yin.

"Foo-field!" The pink rabbit screamed as she let a blue field appear around her, which should protect her from the fire. But it broke as the flames just touched it and the Fire-nado hurt Yin greatly.

"What the hell? Since when is my foo-field that weak?!", Yin asked herself. "Did I got weaker?!"

"No, cutie, but I got stronger!", he smirked.

"C-cutie?!? Don`t YOU call me that way! You retarted jerk!!", Yin didn`t have a clue why one of her enemies just called her "cutie", but sure was that she didn`t want to be called that way. Not by someone who would kill her.

Yuck smirked. He knew the pink rabbit didn`t know what he planned. Mad people can be distracted and distracted people can`t fight good, if they have to concentrate on what they do. "So, cutie, last chance, do you admit what you did or do you want to die?"

"STOP CALLING ME CUTIE!!!" Yin yelled, her face red from yelling and from her anger.

The green one`s plan was working, Yin got got mader and with that more ditracted. But he stayed calm, ignoring her loud voice. "Why, cutie? Is it that I annoy you?"

"STOP IT!!! YIN-CINERATE!!!" The girl screamed and sent a red fire-ray towards her enemy. But she missed him like she had never trained the attack before. "What the hell?!"

Yuck grinned evily and pushed Yin to the ground.

The pink rabbit looked scared up to him, tears in her eyes. Now she`d die. would she go to her brother? Be with him again? And what about Master Yo? He could never take it if both of his children died...

Then the green rabbit took out a sword, but not the bamboo-sword a real sword. He held it up, ready to stick it into Yin`s chest. He hesitated for a moment as he looked deep into her eyes, seenig the pain and hurt she already had to stand in the past time.

But out of all sudden a blue energy-ray hit him, sending him flying against a tree, which made him fall unconscious.

Yin looked surprised around, the energy-ray hadn`t come from her, someone else must`ve sent it. Master Yo, she guessed. But as she looked behind her she saw a cloaked figure.

Yin stared for a while at the person, she couldn`t recognize the face or anything else. Was it a boy or a girl? Or maybe man or woman? Now the person stepped closer and the girl could see that the figure was tall enough to be an adult. "Wh-Who are you?" Yin asked.

"I`ll tell you later, but now come, before he wakes up. "The person grabbed Yin`s wrist and pulled her out of the woods. "Are you hungry?"

Yin didn`t know if she should answer, she also had no idea if it was good to follow that stranger. She had been growing up without parents, but in the children`s home she had been they had told her not to follow strange people. Still, something told her to answer and to follow. "Um, yes, a little."

"Good, then let`s get something to eat.", The person said and let Yin`s wrist go.

The girl followed by herself until they reached a small restaurant. Yin still didn`t have a clue where she was, but it seemed the stranger knew this area perfectly.

They sat at a table in the restaurant and ordered food and two drinks of water.

Yin looked curious at the person in front of her. "Now please tell me why you are..."

The stranger sighed and took off the hood of the cloak. It turned out that it was a woman, a purple rabbit with sapphire blue eyes.

"I`m your mother."

____________________________________________________________________________

DUN DUN DUUUUN!!! (again)

Yes, yes, I managed it to keep myself away from the YinxYuck.

Sorry that this one took me longer, I dunno, I had to kick myself into the butt to write it ^^;

R&R, please^^


	6. Chapter 5: Motherly love

**Comfort**

_Chapter 5: Motherly love_

Yin`s eyes widened, her mouth fell open. "M-my mother?! B-but how, why-" the girl couldn`t say more, she was speechless.

Then woman looked at her daughter in a very loving way, everyone could tell they were related if they just saw the loving gaze of the purple rabbit. "Yes, Yin, I`m your and Yang`s mother. My name`s Yane."

"Y-Yane? But-but why weren`t you th-there? All those y-years... where were you?!" Yin asked and tears came to her eyes.

Yane took her daughter into her arms, holding her tight... comforting her... "Yin, I wish I would`ve spent all those years together with you, your brother and your father, but I couldn`t. It wasn`t meant to be."

Yin didn`t understand. "But why? Master Yo or ... Dad had no clue we were his children, but you, what about you? Do you know w-who our father is? A-and d-did you remember we w-were you children? And-"

"shhhh...." Yane placed her finger on Yin`s lips, shushing her gently. "That ... is a long story ... I will tell you some day ... but what about you? How did you find out who your father is?", She asked, still a little surprised that they knew about Yo being their father. "I know that both of you live with him since some time now, but... how? How was it possible to figure out?"

"If I tell you, will you tell me about you?"

Yane laughed softly. "Okay, Sweetie, it seems you have a lot from me." Yane had noticed that many of Yin`s character traits were exactly like her own one`s.

"I am a rabbit, female and got blue eyes, like you.", Yin answered, thinking that her mother meant only her look.

Yane smiled. "Yes, Yin, but I mean your character traits are much like mine... but now tell me how you figured out that Yo is your father, okay?"

"Sure.", Yin knew this would be a long explanation. "Okay, well it started all when Yang collected some stuff to save the world from "the dark tomorrow". Four spirits had told him to do that and he thought they were Foo-elders. Wait, do you actually understand what I`m talking about?"

Yane nodded. "Yes, you can keep speaking, I`ll understand everything you talk about. I know what 'the dark tomorrow' and the other things are."

"Okay, well it turned out that the Foo elders were Eradicus minions and........." Yin explained the whole story, always looking at her mother to make sure she understood everything what Yin talked about.

_Some minutes later_

".......and then Eradicus was about to cast the 'WooFoo aura drain' , but-"

"Wait, what is the WooFooaura drain, I heard it`s name before, but I don`t remember it. Could you explain?", Yane asked.

"Sure" Yin answered, then her voice became very quit so no one and especially no villains could hear her. "The 'WooFoo aura drain' is WooFoo`s deepest and darkest secret. If someone gets the 'Aura drain' only the own parents or the own childs can save that someone."

"Oh, I understand."

"Well, anyway, Eradicus was about to cast it on Yang. I didn`t want him to ... die and so I just jumped in the way and got aura drained myself. Then Eradicus destroyed the dojo. After I had reminded Yang what the "WooFoo aura drain" was, we both were sure we had to find a parent. Yang`s sword led us to Master Yo. First Yang and I thought the sword led us there because we were already very close to him. But then he fell unconscious and grabbed Yang`s hand, so he could get a "WooFoo aura transfusion", that is the way how parents save their children or the other way round. The happiness did just remain for some seconds, because then I fell unconscious, but Master Yo grabbed my hand and saved me. So we knew we had to be related. He explained us that when he lay on the ground, he had seen his whole life passing by and so he had seen himself holding us as his children in his arms. Well then we just destroyed Eradicus and saved the world. And that`s how we found out."

"That`s really a long story. But I`m very happy that I don`t have to tell you about your father anymore since you know him yourself." Yane said and smiled slightly. "But I don`t think I should tell you my story here, Yin."

Yin thought that Yane wanted to tell Yang too and so she looked sadly to her ground. "If you mean that you wanna talk with Yang too... it`s too late, he... d-d-"

"I know..." Yane sighed "I know what happened to him and I feel terrible, because I could never see him after his and your birth again... I read it in the newspapers..." Yane saw how her daughter got even sader as she mentioned the newspapers. "But I know you`re innocent" She added quickly.

"Really?" Yin looked at her mother. "You do?"

"Of course! I know, it, you could never hurt Yang! Not even with moderate wounds. Just a little punch or your fights for the training. Just low wounds." Yane said and pet Yin`s fur tenderly.

"Yeah... could you now tell me about you, please?", Yin asked.

"As I said, I think shouldn`t tell you here. I want your father to be there. He needs to know, too and also, I have to tell you things from the time before you were born and maybe I need a little ... help to explain...." Yane looked to the ground.

"ok, then let`s go home, Mom.", Yin said and took her mother`s hand, pulling her off the seat she was sitting in.

"Mom?" Yane felt a warm and good feeling as Yin called her 'Mom'. She had never been called this way and had always missed it, missed Yin and Yang, missed Yo.

Yin also felt a warm feeling while calling her 'Mom'. It was that feeling she never had before, this special kind of love, motherly love. "Yes." Yin smiled. "And now let`s go home."

Yane smiled and went with her daughter to the dojo. On the way they didn`t talk that much. They were just glad to have each other.

As they reached Yin`s home, the pink girl opened the door. "Come" She said happily to her Mom and led her to the living room, where Master Yo sat in his chair, not really paying attention to Yin and Yane. "Master Yo, I brought someone home you might be very intersted in.

"I don`t think that-" Yo looked up and saw Yane, his jaw dropped and his eyes widened as he tried to find his voice "Y-Y-YANE?!" he said, his eyes sparkling with happiness.

The purple rabbit gave him a very sweet smile. "Yes, Yo, it`s me, after all these years."

Yo ran towards her, faster than anyone would ever expect him to run, and hugged Yane hard, tears of happiness rollling down his cheeks. "Oh, Yane, I missed you so much! Well just the time I remembered you, but still, so much!"

Yane`s eyes were full of tears of happiness, too, her arms were tight around the old panda. "I missed you, too, Yo, every day, every minute of my life, I wanted to share every moment with you and now have you back! But also now, it`s time to tell our daughter the truth..."

"I guess you`re right.... it`s time..."

A few minutes later Yin sat with her mother on the couch and Master yo in his chair. The old panda started talking. "Well, Yin, are you ready for the whole, not so happy story?"

"Yes, Master Yo."

____________________________________________________________________________

And here we stop =D at least for this chapter -w-

sry this one took long again, I had some stuff to do ^^;

R&R or Eradicus will be in your bed this night xD


	7. Chapter6: A rabbits story

**Comfort**

_Chapter 6: A rabbit`s story_

Master Yo looked at his daughter, then to the ground and sighed. "Well, then... as you know, I was trained here by my Masters Ti and Chai very hardly..."

Yin gave a small nod. "Yes, you told Yang and me often about it."

"Well, one cold and hard winter, I had to go to the forest to get some fire wood. There was a hard wind blowing snow into my eyes and the rest of my face. A I got into the forest I walked around, looking for a good tree for fire wood, but then..."

The pink rabbit waited for Master Yo to continue, but when he didn`t, she asked "Then?"

"I saw her..." Master Yo said, lost in thoughts.

"Who did you see... did you see Mom?", Yin asked.

"Yes, I saw her... she was pale and cold, leaning against a tree, sitting in the snow... I was shocked, but... as I saw her I ... somehow felt happy, warm... something new...." Master Yo looked at Yane with a sparkle in his eyes.

Yane looked into Yo`s eyes, her own one`s sparkling like stars. She took his hand and held it tight. "I had lost everything, my house, my family, my job... I had nowhere to go and so I just walked around.... but when the snowstorm started I couldn`t find my way out of the forest anymore and so I waited... but I had lost all hope to come out of there alive..." Yane closed her eyes as she remembered "But then... suddenly... he was there... staring at me, as I saw him I felt warm and protected... I felt so weird, so new... but it didn`t take me long to find out that it was love..."

Yin smiled slightly "Love at first sight?"

Yo smiled back "Yes."

"But... what happened then?" Yin asked.

Yo answered "I talked to Yane... asking her why she was out there, why she was alone... "

"I told him that everything had been taken away from me... and he... showed me charity... He asked me if I wanted to go to this dojo with him, at least for some days to get better... I followed him..."

Yin wondered "You followed someone you didn`t even know?"

"Yes, sweetie. I felt that it was the right thing to go with him and it really was. Anyway, we waited together in the forest until the snow storm had gotton weaker... we spent the time with talking. About him, about me, about the past..."

"What past?"

"All the past before we met. Even though we just met each other we both told everything about ourselves." Yane smiled slightly.

Yo continued. "Well, after the storm got weaker, we walked back together. As we reached the dojo Ti and Chai were a little mad at me for forgetting the fire wood, but were very interested in Yane. They thought I had wanted to bring her as a student of WooFoo. It hadn´t been originally my idea, but I liked it and Yane liked it too, so she started training and studying with me."

"And one special evening we went out together. Ti had said that it was a date, which we hadn`t thought of at all, but well, it really turned out to be one." Yane smiled more.

"At that evening.... I admitted my true feelings for Yane she hers for me. From that day on we were a couple." Yo pulled Yane closer and smiled like the happiness itself.

"Aww, that`s so sweet!" Yin said.

Yane strokes Yo`s cheek and looked deep into his eyes. "After one year I got pregnant with you two. Yo and I were so happy that we would get a baby, we didn`t kow that we`d get twins. But we were even happier when we found out in the last few days of the pregnancy. Everything was perfect."

Yin knew now would come something less happy, she had heard it in her mother`s voice. "But then...?"

Yane`s gaze turned sadder, her eyes lost some of the sparkle in them. "After you two were born Ti and Chai brought you to Yo, so he could meet you. I fell asleep when they had left the room with you."

Yo sighed. "They brought you to me. I was surprised that you didn`t look like me, but I was still happy, especially when I held you the first time in my arms. But... Ti and Chai took my memory and so I forgot about Yane and about you... I gave you back to Ti and left..."

"When I woke up, I had you and Yang in my arms again. After some days I could leave the hospital. When I went back to Yo in the dojo with the both of you, I was shocked. I greeded him, but he asked me who I was. I told him and explained that you were his babies with me. He just laughed, saying it was impossible that he had babies or a girlfriend. My heart broke..."

"Yane left and I still had no idea who she or you were.... I wish I would`ve known...", Yo looked sadly at the ground, then closed his eyes in defeat.

"It wasn`t your fault, Yo... anyway, I went away, carrying both of you in my arms when something happened that I can`t forgive myself until today... ."

Yin gave Yane a curious gaze " And... what happened?"

Yane sighed, she felt uncomfortable as saying it "Well... there was suddenly some shadow creature in front of me... he said that he`d kill me if I didn`t give Yang and you to him. I didn`t give you to him and so he sended some big energy ray towards me, which I couldn`t block. Everything went black. When I woke up, I realized that I had fainted and then I noticed that you and Yang were gone. I was crying hardly... but my mistake was that I thought I had lost you forever instead of searching for you... I ran away..."

"But, Mom..." Yin hugged her "That wasn`t your fault!"

"That`s not the only thing, my dear... I ran away, to a town not so far from here ot start all over again, but I had to think every day of you, Yang and Yo... of everything I thought I lost... I cried myself into sleep every night and woke up with the same depression every day... it was horrible..." Yane wiped a tear away "But then... months later ... I saw in the newspapers a picture of both of you. You were in the arms from a woman and a man. The newspapers said that they had found you, crying somewhere in an alley... I couldn`t trust my own eyes anymore. That meant that you were alive! But I knew that I wasn`t able to make you a good home or to be you a good mother and so I refused to get you back... I just wanted your best... Honestly!"

Yin remembered the people who had raised her and her brother for years "Yeah, I remember those people who raised us, they weren`t that nice especially when Yang and I got older... so we ran away..."

"I know ... but I had hoped that they were good parents for you... anyway, after years I saw a picture of two rabbits which reminded me much on you in the newspapers again... I was told by the newspapers that you had saved this towns president with WooFoo. I immediatly knew that you were now studying it.... but I wasn`t sure if Yo remembered that he was or father from day one on..."

"Badly, I didn`t.... I wish I had, I would`ve been a better parent for them...", Yo sighed.

"Yo.. don`t blame yourself, you couldn`t know..." Yane said. "I thought everyday that I`d go to you and tell you the truth, but I just couldn`t... but after I had heard that Yang died and you were a suspect I couldn`t hold myself any longer, I just HAD to come here. While I was walking I heard your voice and started running. Then I used my little bit of WooFoo to help you... you know the rest..."

"So, basically you knew where we were all of the time?" Yin asked.

"Yes..." Yane hugged Yin with tears in her eyes "But I just couldn`t come, I just couldn`t, I`m so sorry I wasn`t there for you!" Yane cried.

Yin hugged her mother back. "Shhh... it`s ok, Mom, you`re here now..."

The telephone rang and Yo went to answer it. When he came back into the room he looked somehow shocked but somehow happy "Yin, Yane... we gotta go to the police now..."

"What, why?", yin said, a little worried.

"They got the real murderer"

____________________________________________________________________________

So, that`s it for now^^

SORRY it took so long T^T But first I was on vacation, then school started and the the document somehow deleted itself, SO SORRY!!! FORGIVE ME!!!

R&R, pwease *puppy eyes*


	8. Chapter 7: The guilty plea

**Comfort**

_Chapter 7: The guilty plea_

Yin`s mouth fell open "Th-they got him or her?! I`m no longer a suspect?!?", she screamed in shock and happiness.

"Yes." Yo smiled slightly. "Now, let`s go. The police said that the murderer wanted to talk to you before going into jail..."

A big part of Yin`s happiness went away. She has read so many novels and seen movies like this. The killer always says some shocking words to the family of the victim and then one of them dies too. "R-really..?"

Yane saw the fear in Yin`s eyes. "Don`t worry, sweetie, he or she feels probably just bad about the whole situation and wants to ask for apology."

Yin looked at her mother and made a small nod.

"Well, then let`s go." Yane took Yin`s hand and left with her and Yo.

After some minutes they reached the office of the police. Yin was really exited to see who was the murderer. But when she went inside, she was shocked who she saw sitting in front of an officer with handcuffs around their wrists. The pink rabbit`s eyes widened and she gasped in shock.

"YUCK?!?"

The green rabbit turned around, towards Yin, his eyes showing shame and regret. "..."

"Y-you did this?!? You KILLED Yang!?!" Yin stepped closer.

Yuck looked at the ground and then closed his eyes in defeat and shame. "...y-yeah.."

"But why?! How!? I-I thought it was always just fighting!!"

Yo was very shocked and surprised too. Another WooFoo had done this horrible crime....

"I-I`d like to talk to you alone for a minute.... and tell you everything... you need to know...", Yuck said and stood up.

"No way!" Yo yelled. "I`m not letting MY daughter be alone with the murderer of my son!" The panda grabbed Yin by her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

"Please...." Yuck begged.

"Dad... please let him just explain me.... I wanna know...." Yin also begged.

"But...Yin, he`s dangerous!"

Now the police officer, who had listened to the whole talk explained "I could be watching their talk if you would feel better about it...."

Yo sighed as his daughter was giving him a begging look. "Fine..." he said and let go off of her shoulders.

Yin smiled slightly. Then the officer went with them to another room, where the three of them were alone.

"Now tell me... why, why did you do such a horrible thing?". Yin asked.

Yuck sighed and looked at Yin. "Well... it was... revenge.... first because you made me think you liked me... back then, when I pretended to be someone else..."

"But Yuck.... you broke my heart.. it hurt me so much, I had no other choice!" Yin tried to explain.

"... well and then, when I turned into a nice guy and your brother and you just didn`t believe me and made me turn evil again... all I wanted was your trust.... but you didn`t see the good in me... you just saw the outside.. the past..... I-I was so mad after it and... everything in my mind you told me to get the hardest revenge I could ever get......."

Yin felt guilt. She knew from beginning on that it was a mistake to treat Yuck bad. Was is her fault now that Yang iwas dead? No... she just couldn`t imagine that it`d be her own fault... "But... wasn`t this too much...?"

Yuck held back tears, he had never been this weak in his entire life before, this hurt in front of someone else, this was just not him.. but this time he had no reason to hide it... "Now, I know that too... I just wanted to make both of you pay... especially you, Yin.... I fooportated into your and Yang`s room in the middle of the night... then I.. killed him and fooportated out. When we met later, I originally wanted to end your life too, but-"

"My Mom came in between."

"No... when I saw that begging look, when I looked deep in your eyes, I hesitated, the power left me and I just couldn`t do what I planned...", Yuck blushed very slightly, Yin didn`t even notice.

"So.. that`s why the police didn`t find any signs of the murderer and suspected me. Did you actually know what I went through?! They said **I **would`ve killed my own brother! I argued with my father and one of the most important persons in my life died!!" Yin yelled, letting all her anger and heartbreak out.

"I-I`m sorry...", Yuck mumbled, not knowing what else he could say right now.

"Sorry doesn`t bring him back to life!"

The green rabbit`s gaze turned towards the ground. "You`re right..." he said.

Yin looked at Yuck, she saw the shame in his eyes, she saw how sorry he was and the power to yell left her... she let tears run down her cheeks. "W-why is life so unf-fair to me?!" She stuttered and kept crying.

Yuck stepped closer to her, placed his warm paw on her cheeks and stroked it. "Y-Yin... this might not be the best moment to tell you but..."

"Yes?" Yin looked with tearstained eyes at him.

"I... I love you...."

__________________________________________________________________________

First of all a BIG AND FAT sorry for not writing this chapter faster! I had so much to do in the last time, so I forgot or had no time for some things. Forgive me, please.

2nd: Yeah, I know "Yuck?! omg!! that sucks!!" Don`t be too mean, please.

3rd: I`m very sorry if there are spelling or grammar mistakes. I checked it a lot of times. And to grammar mistakes I can only say: I live in Germany... I only use the grammar we get tought in school.

well then, hopefully next chapter comes faster ^^; R&R, please


	9. Chapter 8: Waiting for a happy end

**Comfort**

_Chapter 8: Waiting for the happy end_

There lay a deep silence over the room after the green rabbit had spoken those words.

In Yin`s head the thoughts we`re racing, as she tried to understand why her arch-enemy suddenly confessed such deep feelings for her. It didn`t feel like another one of his dirty tricks which let the pink bunny`s heart break into pieces. It felt... real. "What do you mean...?" her voice broke the silence.

At this, Yuck was surprised. He expected her to either get all furious and yell at him like he was tricking her again or to be quite and leave. But how could he explain this strong feeling that had grabbed his hart and crushed his soul? How? Yuck didn`t know.... "I mean that I love you...." He repeated "More than anything else... and I`m serious, please.... just try to believe me...."

Yin didn`t even have to try, she already believed him. She saw it in his eyes, the regret for all those horrible mistakes he had made, how sorry he was and that special sparkle that made her realize that she could possibly forgive him... for everything.... "Yuck... see, I-I .... I do believe you but..."

"...you can`t forgive me, right? It`s understandable after all I did to you... but now I`ll go to prison, no matter what you do... I just hoped you`d at least give me forgiveness.... but I understand that you can`t..." Yuck looked to the ground, sadly, depressed and mostly heartbroken.

Yin could swear that she saw a tear in his eye. She felt bad for making yuck feel so miserable... but he deserved it, didn`t he? He had done too many bad things, hadn`t he? And yet, there was something telling her to forgive him, to let this wish of his come true. "you`re not right at that...."

Yuck looked up, with a confused gaze.

"I know you did many bad things and especially the latest thing you did..." She wiped a tear away. " I do forgive you... but not for killing my brother... I just can`t let it go like this... I hope you understand that I... don`t want to have anything to do with you in the future..." Yin herself froze at those words. _Never?_ Did she mean _never_ talk to Yuck again? Something felt wrong, her mind said yes, but her heart screamed no and it felt like both things were trying to rip her apart.

"... I understand... thank you..." Yuck sighed and some tears rolled down his cheeks.

Yin couldn`t stand any more of this and went out of the room, without any goodbyes, without any words... and without what her heart seemed to need... without Yuck....

Yo and Yane were watching their sad daughter... she looked broken, her gaze was dead... the old panda started talking. "Yin... are you alright? You seem.... sad..."

Yin looked up at her father and stared a short time at him, before answering. "Yes, Dad." Then Yin looked back to her feet.

Inside the girl there was a fight. A fight between her heart and her mind. They were fighting over Yin`s next action, either go home with her parents or go back to Yuck and try to never let him go again. But sadly...

...her mind won....

The pink girl turned towards Yane. "Mom, can we go home... please?"

Yane nodded, not bringing out any words at the look of her daughter. She and also Yo seemed to be very concerned. They knew that this whole story had gotton to Yin the most, but it looked like Yuck had made it worse... Had he been mean to her? Insulted her or her brother and laughed about her? Before Yin came all sad out of the room...? No... it was different... it looked like Yin wasn`t even there, absent, somewhere in deep thoughts, which she kept to herself.

Yin, Yane and Yo went back to the dojo.

After some days, Yin had tried to get at least half-way over her brothers death, but she jsut couldn`t. She thought the whole time long about Yang and... about Yuck...

"Yin, there`s mail for you." Her father said, four days after the whole story...

Yin took the letter her father was holding and opened it.

_Dearest Yin,_

_I know you won`t want to read it, but I just can`t fight it back anymore. I, myself, tried to get over the heartbreaking story. I know it needs time to heal for all of us, but I had hoped_ _I would forget soon about you.... Yin, I really love you with all my heart and even though you don`t reply my feelings for you I just can`t stop saiyng it to you. I am thinking aobut every minute, every second. One day, hopefully, I will be over you, even though the sweet dreams of you make my heart beat hundred times faster and make my feeling of loneliness even bigger. I can`t write more, which makes me really sad, but Yin, love of my life, I want to talk with you, just one single time... there might be a way, this all can have a happy end._

_Love, Yuck _

__________________________________________________________________________

Believe it or not this was the ast chapter! ^^; Well, I made a poll on my profile, where you can vote what I`m supposed to write after this, please vote!

I`ll be offline two weeks, because of a vacation, but when I come back I`ll write the new story, so PLEASE VOTE!

r&r... AND VOTE!


End file.
